Insane
by Difficult-notImpossible
Summary: Okay, he had to admit it... He was crazy. Crazy enough to climb a vine of thorns into her balcony in the middle of a thunderstorm... for Eatfoodzap! Kendall/Jo


Okay, he had to admit it.

He was _insane_.

Crazy. Berserk. Demented. Something was wrong inside that brain of his. And he wasn't sure what.

All he knew is that, no matter how crazy he knew he was, he still found himself climbing up a huge wall, slicing his fingers with thorns and vines and drenching himself with the cold rain that fell from the sky. _What the hell am I doing?_Was the reapeated phrase in his head, and the worse part was that he knew the answer.

Thunder cracked from the sky, deafening him for about ten seconds. The sudden blast of lightning blinded him, and he slipped on the vine under him, the cuts on his hands becoming deeper has he squeezed tighter, the fear of falling evident on his face. Sighing, he hooked his foot into a vine and pushed himself up, praying to the God above him that he would make it in time. He pushed himself harder... faster. His breaths coming out harder, his groans louder. His muscles screamed for a break, but the heavy beating of his heart forced them to hold on. His teeth hurt from how hard he was clenching his jaw. But he didn't care.

All that went through his mind was the image of her smile when she saw him. The sight of her big chocolate eyes staring at him when he entered.

That kept him going.

"This. Is. Crazy." he muttered to himself as he pulled himself up higher, squinting as more water fell onto his face. He tilted his head up. Not much more to go.

Then, he made the mistake of looking down.

Now, one thing was for sure. He was _not_ afraid of heights. Nothing gave him a bigger adrenaline rush than realizing he was dangerously high off the ground, and nothing moved him more than wanting to go even higher.

No, he wasn't afraid of heights. He invited heights.

It was falling from them that scared him.

He would have been totally cool if he could easily see the ground from where he was. The bushes would have been a sight fore sore eyes. Maybe even a sidewalk, just to confirm that he was close to the ground and that he wouldn't suffer much damage if he fell. He could live with a broken arm... maybe a concusion if necessary.

But the fact that all he saw was darkness made his stomach churn in a way that almost caused him to let go.

Falling into a thorn bush? Painful. Concussion on a sidewalk? Painful, but bearable.

Falling into darkness, not knowing what was under you or how high you are from the ground? Terrifying.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a deep breath to calm himself and soon he found himself wondering once again why he was here again.

Oh, what he would do for her.

Reaching out for another vine, he pulled himself up harder.

It snapped.

He had to admit, he was pretty stupid for not asking Logan to estimate how strong the vines were and what was the limit of weight they could handle.

It was too late for that.

He squeezed his eyes closed again and held on tighter than ever, ignorning the searing pain his hand made. Clenching his jaw painfully, he held his breath to keep from screaming. He found it ridiculous how he was worrying about getting in trouble when his life could be at stake right now. But seriously, in all truth, the last thing the boys needed was another strike on the door of Apartment 2J.

Then...

he stopped.

He started breathing again, praying to God and thanking him for saving his sweet, sweet life from such a tragic death. He looked up and noticed that the vine was longer than he expected and was holding him up easily. He was dangling about halfway.

Here's where the rope climbing test in gym comes in...

Pulling himself up, he climbed the vine, no matter how painful and burnt his hands were. He was almost there. Two yards. four feet. Two feet. Six inches. Three inches...

Groaning, he struggled to use the last of his upper body strength to pull himself up onto the balcony and swing his legs over, a sigh of relief on his wet face, muted by the rumble of more thunder.

Through the glass doors of her room, he could see her dancing around in her little pajama shorts and oversized t-shirt. Her lips moved, but her voice was muted. Her blonde hair flipped around, following the motions of her head as she danced.

She was beautiful. So beautiful that his heart fluttered, almost stopping in the process.

Taking another breath, he composed himself and fixed his floppy wet hair, walking foward and knocking on her door.

She gasped and whirled around, her eyes almost popping out of her head when she cauht sight of the dirty, wet, bloody handed stranger at her window.

He offered a hesitant, friendly crooked smile, and her expression relaxed.

"_Kendall?" _was her muffled response.

He raised an injured hand and waved, pointing down at the locked doorknob, asking for entrance.

Smiling in shock, she hurried over and unlocked the door.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, pulling him in, not caring about his messy appearance. She looked down at the blood on her hands. "Oh my gosh! Kendall! You're _bleeding_!"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know."

She sat him on her bed and ran into the bathroom. Grabbing the gauze, water, alcohol, and neosporin... as well as a towel.

Great, his genius idea to climb her balcony and impress her had turned into climbing her balcony to be treated for injuries.

"How'd you get up here?" she questioned, throwing the hand towel over his head and drying his hair.

"Um... I climbed the vine." He responded from under the cloth, chuckling.

She laughed with him, drying off his arms, careful of his hands. "And why'd you do that?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to see a beautiful girl." he shook his head to dry off quicker. "the rain was unexpected though... so were the thorns."

She rolled her eyes at him, moving down to his torso.

He tensed when her fingers slipped under the damp fabric of his t-shirt.

"Settle down, cowboy." she giggled. "May I?"

His eyes stayed glued to hers, soft brown meeting transparent green. After a gulp, he nodded.

It was her turn to tense.

She knew from the moment she thought of it that removing Kendall's shirt was a bad idea, because honestly, she didn't really know what was under there. She did expect some sort of muscle...

But she was surprised to come face to face with a fully sculpted six pack, accompanied by perfectly muscled shoulders and arms.

He was more beautiful than she thought, even if he did have a long cut down the side of his torso.

A single drop of water fell from his chin onto his chest, directing even more attention to his body. She looked up at him.

"So who was the beautiful girl that you came to see?" she started conversation, trying to make it seem as natural as possible that he was sitting on her bed at eleven o'clock at night, shirtless, dripping wet, and she was drying him off with 8x6 hand towel.

He grinned. "Oh, I don't know. She's sorta new around here. Moved from North Carolina... blonde hair, dark eyebrows, about 5'4... Amazing smile."

She raised those famous dark eyebrows and nodded. Not able to meet his gaze, she kept her eyes on her hands as she dried him off.

She couldn't help the sigh that escaped when that towel ran over his abs. "This girl sounds pretty cool."

"Oh, she is," he kept on, nodding. "Really funny, smart, and talented on top of everything else. She's actually probably the first girl that was willing to have a civilized conversatin with me instead of waving me off for not being famous or slapping me in the face rehearsing for her latest movie role."

Her hand stopped, and her eyes moved up to meet his once more. "Really?"

"Really."

Smiling, she moved her hand to his cheek, rubbing the soft cloth carefully against the side of his face, their eyes locked together, faces close enough to feel each others breaths as they escaped their open lips. "Well," her voice lowered, her heart fluttering at the closeness of his face. "if this girl is so amazing, why'd you cut up your hands and bathe yourself in rain water only to show up at my window?"

"Did I get the wrong balcony?" he joked, his crooked smile making her heart melt right there.

She pushed him playfully and grabbed one of his hands, cleaning the gashes out with the water. After that, she dipped another hand towel in alcohol.

"This is gonna hurt." she warned him.

"I can take it." he assured her, putting on his best many face.

She laughed.

"OW! Ahhhhh... what the hell are you doing to me!" he hissed at once.

"You big baby... but it's ur fault for climbing thorny vines. Do you want to lose your hands?"

"No ma'am."

"Then stop complaining."

There was sudden silence as she finally cleaned off the last of dirt from his wounds and wrapped both his hands in gauze. Cleaning off the dried blood from his side, she ran her fingers over it gingerly.

"That's not as deep as the others... you won't need gauze."

"Thank you for the info, Nurse Jo." he teased.

They stared at each other for a while.

She was so pretty, with her hair falling over her shoulders, volumized by that one woman dancing party she was having before he came in. Her iTouch was pulgged into her iHome, but it had changed to whatever upbeat song she was playing to a soft, piano solo.

His eyes glowed in the low light. Hypnotizing her in a way that left her breathless. She knew that she couldn't help but fall for him.

"So... what's her name?" she asked.

His eyebrows rose in confusion. "What?"

"The girl you came to see... the one that you seem so in love with..."

"Oh..." he smiled and took her hand, intertwining their fingers together. "Well, she has this beautiful name, very classical... it's so beauitful it's worth singing."

She giggled. "And what's that?"

"_Josephine_." he sang, pulling her closer and brushing his lips softly against hers. "But I just call her Jo."

She smiled, and with that, they shared a slow, loving kiss, pouring out their feelings to each other in a simple movement of their lips.

Maybe Kendall wasn't as crazy afterall...

* * *

**Ok Eatfoodzap! How'd ya like it!** **It was just for you! Hope you loved it as much as I did! Please review!**

**-Nessa**


End file.
